


Uncharacteristically Short Reports

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, sgcdiscordficalong2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: General Landry is working through the reports that SG1 has written over the years, when he starts on the era of the replicators, he finds a strangely light report from Carter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Uncharacteristically Short Reports

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled and got Hank Landry and Replicator Carter... the struggle was real.

Taking over the SGC was perhaps the biggest headache that Hank Landry had ever had the displeasure of dealing with. The people were kind and the stories interesting, but there was enough paperwork to repopulate the Amazon if paper could turn back into trees. 

It probably did, on some planet. 

“The reports and files on replicators, sir,” a corporal wheeled in cart full of boxes, saluted, and then fled. Landry didn’t blame the kid, he didn’t want to read all this either. 

O’Neill had given him an overview and the direct personal email of Colonel Carter once the change of commander ceremony was over. Hammond had sent him a letter though. 

_Read the reports._

It felt like an order, so Landry had asked for them all. Goa’uld first, then the Asgard, and now finally he was getting to the Replicators. They’d been mentioned a time or two, mostly in relation to the Asgard. 

Colonel O’Neill was just as colorful as General O’Neill apparently and he found the SG-1 commander’s reports the most entertaining, but Carter – whether she was a captain, a major, or a colonel – was the most informative. She was descriptive and succinct – Jackson was also descriptive, but his reports were the longest and filled with more information than Landry had an idea what to do with and Teal’C…well, if he was preparing for a battle, he’d need the jaffa’s reports, but otherwise they were pretty thin.

“Replicators…” Landry grumbled to himself as he stood up. He inspected the boxes and quickly found the one containing SG-1’s reports. That was when all his expectations crumbled to the ground – not unlike a replicator hit with a disruptor canon. 

Landry opened up a report from Carter and furrowed his brows. He flipped through the file quickly. It didn’t take long. He scowled and focused back on the box of reports; he looked down, he looked between folders, he glared at the door. Missing pages did not appear. 

“Not at all suspicious,” Landry grabbed O’Neill’s report on the same mission and for the first time, it was longer than Carter’s. With a sigh, Landry hefted the whole box towards his desk and set it beside his chair, “No one said commanding the SGC would be fun.” 

This is true. Not even O’Neill. Though he did say the words once, in the most sarcastic tone Landry had ever heard from an officer in his whole career. Sassy sergeants could never compete. 

Much to his dismay, General Hank Landry was forced to read a report from Dr. Daniel Jackson. 

“The Replicator Clone of Samantha Carter was brought to the Alpha site with the expectation that she would assist us in fixing the disruptor to counteract Fifth’s immunization. However, this was a pretense by the human-form replicator in order to discover the cipher that would actually create the immunization that said replicator had led us to believe was already in existence.” Landry read aloud, scowling at the pages as he paced the room. 

With a huff, he lowered the file to scowl at his wall instead. A knock at the door turned his furious gaze in that direction to find Colonel Carter standing there with a raise brow and a hesitant smile, “This a bad time, sir?”

“Never a better time,” Landry dropped the file on his desk, “You’ve just saved me from reading a report from Dr. Jackson.” Carter grimaced. “What can I do for you Colonel?” 

She handed over a form, in triplicate, that essentially boiled down to a permission slip for her to risk blowing up the mountain, “Just a small experiment sure.” 

Landry skimmed the request and signed his name three times. He handed it back to her with a smile, “Try not to destroy anything too expensive.” 

Carter herself disappeared down the hall with a smile and Landry looked down at the file on his desk. A human-form replicator who looked like the woman who just left his office had tricked the SGC into rendering their best weapon against her…it?... against her useless. 

“Well, I suppose that explains the short report…” Landry glanced at the boxes. He suddenly had a burning desire to find every one of Carter’s short reports. “Those are probably the incidents I need to pay the closest attention…” If something could trick Carter after all, none of the rest of them stood a chance. 

With a groan, Landry picked up Jackson’s report again. It was no thinner, unfortunately.


End file.
